valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Zelzal
DMG 4 times to all enemies / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 600% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Super Food |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 300% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 20% chance / Max 3 times |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Super Food |skill g lv1 = Deal 500% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 600% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Super Food |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 3 times |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Super Food |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Super Food |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 500% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 35% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = As the top gourmet of her kind, this Demon Lord goes on a daily hunt for delicacies. |friendship = I've tasted everything in my realm. Next up, your realm! |meet = Greetings, Celestial Lord. I am Zelzal of the Six Demon Lords. |battle start = Another delicacy hunt! |battle end = Hunger was my downfall. |friendship max = I go anywhere for delicacies, even the Celestial Realm. |friendship event = I'm driven by my appetite. I'll do anything to satisfy it. That includes unifying the Demon Realm. I'm insatiable! |rebirth = That celestial delicacy you gave me was super yummy! It seems peaceful places really do have the best food. Yummy food powers me up. Maybe I'll conquer you first! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Secret Elixir (Jade) |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:AkkeyJin Category:Previous Generation